1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of passivation of high voltage semiconductor devices.
2. Prior art
Many passivation techniques have been utilized in prior art high voltage semiconductor devices. Passivation of the high voltage junction by depositing an oxygen doped polycrystalline silicon layer on the surface of the device bridging the junction has become a popular way to passivate semiconductor devices. For integrated circuits and other low voltage devices this is proved to be an effective passivation technique. As a result it has been used for the passivation of high voltage semiconductor devices.
3. The problem
In attempting to apply oxygen doped polycrystalline silicon as a passivation technique to high voltage semiconductor devices such as deflection transistors which have a design breakdown voltage of 1700 volts, we have discovered that the breakdown voltage of these devices is dependent on the thermal history of the device. We have found that allowing the devices to sit at 450.degree. C. for as little as ten minutes will decrease the breakdown voltage by as much as 200 volts. Longer times will produce greater degradation of the breakdown voltage. We have determined that the primary range of temperature sensitivity for our devices is in the 400.degree. C. to 525.degree. C. range and that the most rapid deterioration occurs in the range of 450.degree. C. to 500.degree. C.